Lethal Adoration
by AimeeBass
Summary: His stomach clenched and his chest tightened at the realization that she was really going to do this. He felt warm tears sting his raw face, his throat painfully closing up on him, this wasn’t the end, it couldn’t be! Oneshot


My first One-shot! I hope you guys enjoy it, please review!

* * *

**"I was wondering, maybe you'd want to grab some lunch, I mean I'm hungry, your still hungry and I just made you drop your lunch, it's my treat." She asked while nervously bouncing on her toes, her hands fidgeting in front of her. **

**Draco reached up to cover her small hands with his large ones; he thought she looked adorable even when she was nervous, even when she'd just caused him to wear his lunch. He found himself smiling and she returned with a small smile of her own, "I'd love to, Hermione."**

* * *

Draco stood by the door watching the women that took his heart, getting ready to marry another. She was so beautiful; her hair was pinned on top of her head leaving her curls to cascade down her back. Her white dress seemed to be made of silk clouds gathered by the gods from the heavens, spun perfectly to fit an angel, _his_ angel.  
His stomach clenched, knowing that his angel was no longer his and in an hour she never would be again.

"Hermione?"

* * *

**"She means nothing to me Granger! Why can't you understand that!"**

**"No I understand, Malfoy. What I don't understand is you! If I meant anything to you, anything at all, you wouldn't have a problem with giving up all of the different girls!" She cried, packing up anything that she could find that was hers. "What do you really want, Malfoy; a mistress at home, while you're off being some _playboy_?"**

**"What are you doing? Where are you going?"**

**"Away from you!"**

* * *

Hermione sighed and dropped her head against the window she had been staring out of. "Malfoy," she stated. Of all the people to run into, it had to be him. Not that she was angry about running into him; she was giddy and a little nervous. She was angry at herself for still getting excited by his presence.

She didn't need to still _feel_ these things for him, she went back to her fiancé, she went back to Ron. He probably hated her for it, but she had no choice, it was the right thing to do.

"Don't do that," He whispered, hurt evident in his voice, "let's not go back to _that_, Hermione."

She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling; she knew if they started that they would never stop.

When she went back to Ron, every second of everyday was spent thinking about him. She wanted to be with him, mind, body and soul. She wanted to belong to him and only him. She wanted him to possess her.

She loved him but she knew he didn't feel that way about her, he couldn't feel that way about anyone. She was foolish to believe that he would ever take her in his arms and declare his undying love to her, but it was a nice dream.

He reached up, gently gathering her hair and placing a few tender kisses on her neck. She melted into his embrace, light shivers racking her body from the soft warm puffs of breath on her neck.

He smelled divine; she always loved the way he smelt, he smelt of sandalwood and citrus.  
She found herself getting wrapped-up in him and ducked around him, shaking her head fiercely.

"We can't do this Malfoy. I'm about to get married. This has to stop-"

"- Your right," he said taking a step back, "I think… it is time for you to come back home."

Hermione shook her head, "Listen to you," she said reaching up to brush the single tear from his cheek, "My home is with Ron now, Draco."

He reached up and traced her lips with his thumb, "Don't say that."

"What am I supposed to say?" She whispered moaning softly as he placed soft butterfly kisses on her neck and jaw.

"Tell me that you love me." Draco whispered nuzzling her cheek. "Come back to me Hermione."

Hermione looked up into his eyes and started to cry, this is exactly what she had been trying to avoid. "I can't leave him. My friends. My family, just to go chasing after a dream, Draco!" She hissed, pushing him away.

* * *

**"I've been all over town looking for you, I was at your place for hours waiting on you," Draco whispered.**

**"Most people owl before just popping up, Draco."**

**"Yea, but I was never 'most people,' Hermione," He grinned, reaching up to cup her cheek.**

**"It's been weeks, Draco, what do you want?" She murmured, continuously shifting on one foot, then to the other.**

**Draco smiled and whispered, "You. Only you."**

* * *

Draco closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop the steady flow of tears pricking and burning his eyes; he wouldn't accept that as her final answer, he couldn't accept it. How could he? There was no going back to the way he used to be, she lit a flame in his dark, cold life and he would never be able to go back to that.

Even to his ears, he knew he sounded selfish but she was not selfish enough. "Living a life based on other's opinions is living a half life, Hermione, a life barely worth living."

He watched her turn back to her mirror, fixing her earrings in the process, "I can't do this right now; please leave, Draco."

His stomach clenched and his chest tightened at the realization that she was really going to do this. He felt warm tears sting his raw face, his throat painfully closing up on him, this wasn't the end, it couldn't be! "N-No," he croaked, "I'm not leaving," he whispered, taking out his wand and murmuring locking charms.

* * *

**"I can't believe your still with him, Hermione! After everything he's done to you, I can't believe your still defending him!" yelled Ginny.**

**"Shut it, Weasley!" Draco growled.**

**"No, you shut it Malfoy! What do you want with her Malfoy? Is this some sort of sick twisted idea of yours for revenge? Did you not let go of what happened at Hogwarts?"**

**"You don't know what you're talking about, Weasley. I care for Hermione deeply, she knows that!"**

**"Really Malfoy? Do you really? Because I ran into Astoria Greengrass today and she was just _brimmed_ with happiness! Apparently your parents and her parents had a meeting to discuss your future nuptials! You probably haven't even told your parent's your seeing someone, have?"**

**"Is that true?" Hermione choked, her eyes brimmed with tears.**

**"Hermione, it's not what it sounds like," he pleaded.**

**"Is is true!?" Hermione screamed.**

**"Yes."**

* * *

This would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do in her life, she was sure of that. Looking into her loves eyes, brimmed with tears and darkened red, she fell to her knees, her body violently shaking with her cries. She loved him, Gods, did she love him, but in the future, her love would never be enough.

He fell to his knees in front of her, gently tilting her head. She gazed into his eyes and saw that last defense dissolve that he always seemed to cling to. That's all she ever wanted from him, to be able to see his true emotions, he always seemed so guarded, always. She knew before they started dating, that he wasn't one for romantic frippery, he even warned her about it and she was even fine with it, but that was before she fell in love with him, before she knew she could fall in love with him.

"Merlin," he choked, "I love you," he whispered, coming closer to touch her lips with his.

Hermione's last wall of defense shattered when she felt his light hesitant kiss, she knew something had changed between them; he never kissed her so gently, his touches had never be so unsure, until now.

Reaching up, he placed one hand in her hair, the other resting on her neck, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her cheek. He loved her, she heard him say it, finally. And he was kissing her, with so much love, so much passion, she knew if he didn't stop soon she would surely die, she just knew it.

His kisses were hot and intense, his body was warm and hard and it felt so good to be secured in his arms once again. He deepened the kiss, his kiss growing needy, as if he was deprived. Her chest tightened from the lack of air. She felt so alive, so dizzy, so feverish, so loved and so cherished, right here, right in his arms.

* * *

**War hero Ron Weasley has proposed**** to heroine Hermione Granger.**

**And she accepted!**

**Wedding is scheduled to be on the eighth of December, 2001.**

* * *

He knew this was more than what he deserved more than what he should ever hope for. He was selfish for enjoying her kisses, when he knew he wasn't worthy. He didn't deserve to feel her body so warm and flushed up against his.

He didn't deserve her pleasured moans made for him, only for him. And when he pulled back he didn't deserve her whisper of, "I love you," back. She looked even more beautiful with her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen and red from his kisses, his kisses.

"I know I will never be good enough for you and I know that there will be times we're I will muck things up pretty badly. I might not be sensitive enough to pick up on every one of your emotions, our holidays might not be full of family and friends, but I love you. And all I can offer you is my heart and my affections and all of the love that I have, but maybe, just maybe it'll be enough to keep you happy, Marry me."

* * *

She gasped looking at the platinum diamond ring he offered and then back to his eyes, such sincerity and so much love shining back at her. She couldn't say anything but, "Yes!" She cried jumping into his waiting arms. "Yes, I'll marry you!"


End file.
